A Peanuts Movie Theatre Expeirence
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Join the Peanuts gang for a fun movie theatre FanFic! Extreme Linus x Peppermint Patty, Peppermint Patty x Charlie Brown, Franklin x Marcie warning!


_**This is a FanFic that my friend u/10584447/LivingOnLaughs and I did. I hope you enjoy.**_

Linus: Hey Peppermint Patty  
Patty: Oh…hey Linus

Linus: So, what are you doing?

Patty: Trying to avoid a book report I have to do with Marcie

Linus: So… any other plans?

Patty: Well…nope… Chuck's got the flu and Sally caught it

Linus: Wanna watch a movie later?

Patty: You know it! I love a good movie

Linus: Same here

Patty: In fact, I'd love to see the same movie all day, whatever it is

Linus: Same

Patty: What movie?  
Linus: A Baseball documentary… Franklin suggested it…mainly because it talks about the timeline of Baseball and it's highlights

Patty: Cool!

Lucy: HEY! IF I CAN'T GO, IMMA SLUG YOU, LINUS!

Patty: Oh hi, Lucille!

Linus: Can you get a date?  
Lucy: Schroeder's busy

Linus: Sorry

Lucy: You blockheads! You treat me like dirt!

PigPen: Hey Lucy, wanna come to the movies?

Lucy: Better to nothing *groans*

Patty: Who's my date then?  
Linus: He's holding your hand

Patty: You?

Linus: Why not?

Patty: Oh, no reason

Lucy: OOOOOOOOO

Patty: *blushes*

Snoopy: (weirdest thing ever)

Patty: *screams happily*

Linus: You scream like a girl

Patty: I AM a girl

Lucy: Just teasing you

Patty: *groans*

Lucy: SO CAN I COME OR NOT?  
Linus: *points to Snoopy* If you bring SNOOPY!

Patty: Or that pianist boy

Lucy: SCHROEDER!

PigPen: You know Lucy, I'm single

Lucy: Dream on!

Patty: OKAY! SHE'S GOING WITH SNOOPY!

Linus: Why not Schroeder… Oh wait, he's busy playing Beethoven

Patty & Linus: *laughs*

Lucy: Grrrrrrrrrr….

PigPen: Woo hoo! I'm not going with anyone *runs away*

Lucy: I don't need dust on my dress… it's brand new

Linus: You've had that dress since I was a baby…

Lucy: I DIDN'T MEAN THE STYLE!

Linus: *holds Patty's hand*

Patty: *blushes and holds Linus' hand*

Linus: Ignore my big sister…

Patty: I'm trying

Lucy: It's brand new

PigPen: Really?

Lucy: Yeah, really!

Sally: HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Linus: Uh.. I thought you were sick

Sally: No.. my big brother is si- ACHOO!

Patty: As if!

Linus: *facepalm* Nothing, sweetie

Sally: Achoo! You c-c-c Achoo! Called me sweetie!

Linus: Good grief… *whispers to Patty: Should we tell her*

Patty: *shrugs*

Linus: Sally, I'm heading to the movies

Sally: Achoo!

Patty: You seem sick, maybe once you feel better, you two can go see it together

Linus: Yeah

Sally: Achoo! Okay.. *runs off*

Patty: We're still going together, right

Linus: Yeah *kisses Patty*

Patty: *smiles and blushes*

 _ **LATER**_

Marcie: Sir, a word?

Patty: Yes?

Marcie: The book report?

Patty: I forgot

Marcie: How?

Linus: …

Patty: No reason

Marcie: Slacker

Patty: Study bug!

Linus: Good grief

CB: Hey Linus! Hey Patty! Hey Marcie!

Marcie: Hey Charles!

Linus: Don't get us sick, Charlie Brown

CB: I wo-wo-wo-Achoo! I won't

Marcie: Charles… are you trying to infect us with your cold?

CB: Sorry..Achoo!

Patty: *groans* Chuck, if you weren't sick, you'd be able to go to the movies with us…

CB: Oh.

Linus: Don't infect us!

Marcie: *kisses CB's cheek*

CB: *trying to hold back a sneeze*

Linus: *facepalm*

Patty: Marcie? Marcie? *groans* Marcie Carlin?

Marcie: Yeah?

Patty: You're weird

CB: ACHOO!

Marcie: Bless you, Charles

CB: Thanks

Linus: So… going to the movies?

Marcie: If Franklin's up to it

Patty: *giggles*

Linus: Well, I'm taking Patty now, See ya'll there!

Marcie: COMING!  
Franklin: We're going

Lucy: I guess I'll take that stupid beagle… That Schroeder is too busy playing his Beethoven – Smeethoven…

Snoopy: SMAK!  
Lucy: EW! I GOT DOG LIPS!

 _ **LATER**_

Linus: The movie's starting

Marcie: Sir, is that your boyfriend?  
Patty: He's not as wishy washy as Chuck

Marcie: So… Charles is taken?

Franklin: *facepalms* I'm not going to be third wheeling

Marcie: N-not that it matters

Patty: *laughs*

Linus: It's starting gang!

Marcie: Franklin, you know that I hate Baseball

Franklin: It's fine, Marzipan

Patty: *giggles*

Linus: I see you two have been around Peppermint Patty a lot

Marcie: Knock it off, sweet babboo

Linus: ./.

Patty: *laughs*

Linus: That's something Sally would say…You do like Franklin do you?

Marcie: Yeah…

Patty: I knew Franklin suited you better than Chuck

Marcie: And Linus suits you better, Sir

Patty: You're right, Marcie.

Franklin: Shhh! The movie's beginning!

Patty: Amazing!  
Linus: *smiles* Yeah, I knew you'd like this Baseball movie

Marcie: *facepalms*

Franklin: *laughs*

Marcie: I personally hate Baseball, Franklin

Linus: *puts arm around Patty*

Marcie: *sighs*

Franklin: It's fine… Beep!

Marcie: *sighs happily*

Linus: All lovey dovey here I see?

Franklin: What'd you say, lovers?

Patty and Linus: AAUGH!

Marcie: …

Patty and Linus: Nothing.

Linus: *holds Patty's hand*

Franklin: Linus, you like Patty

Linus: …

Patty: That's the truth, Franklin

Marcie: *giggles*

Linus: And Marcie likes Franklin

Patty: *laughs*

Franklin: Guys, the movie's actually starting now.

Marcie: Fine…but I won't like it

Patty: *laughs*

Linus: Shhh!

 _ **DURING THE MOVIE**_

Franklin: *holds Marcie's hand*

Patty and Linus: *holds hand*

Patty: *nuzzles closer to Linus*

Marcie: *bored stupid*

Franklin: Beep…

Marcie: *giggles*

Linus: 9_9

Linus: *nuzzles closer to Patty*

Marcie: OOOOOOOO

Patty: *rolls eyes*

Marcie: *snuggles close to Franklin*  
Patty: OOOOOOOO! HYPOCRITE!

Franklin: *eye roll*

*few people stare at the kids*

Patty: *goes red* Not that it matters…*goes quiet*

Linus: *eye roll* Here, hold onto my blanket

Patty: It's warm…

Linus: Just like your heart

Patty: *blushes*

Marcie: Awww

Patty: *yawns*

Linus: *watching the movie*

Linus: *whispers to Patty: Do you love me, Patty?*

Patty: *whispers to Linus: Yeah, Poor Sweet Baby

Marcie: DIDN'T YOU SING THAT TO CHUCK, SIR?

Patty: *face goes red*

Movie Spectators: SHHHHH!

Patty: *sighs* Marcie, everywhere we go you embarrass me

Marcie: Sorry, sir

Linus: There, there Patty

Patty: *yawns* Thanks Linus…

Linus: *wipes Patty's tears using blanket*

Linus: Are you crying, Patty?

Patty: I've never been so embarrassed in my life…

Linus: Same… and this time Sally didn't bring it on too

Franklin: *giggles*

Marcie: *nuzzles next to Franklin* These Baseball documentaries are so boring

Franklin: Your opinion… *giggles*

Marcie: What's so funny?  
Franklin: You're cute

Marcie: ./.

Linus and Patty: *sniggers*

Marcie: SIR! IS HE GOING TO GET PUT IN THE PENALTY BOX?

Patty: *grinds teeth* MARCIE!

Older kids in theatre: SHHHHH! WE DON'T NEED TWO KIDS RUINING OUR MOVIE!  
Patty: *looks down, tear drops onto Linus' blanket*

Linus: Marcie, what have you done?

Marcie:…

Linus: *cuddles Patty*

Patty: *hugs Linus*

Linus: Shh. I'm here…

Patty: *yawns*  
Franklin: There's no penalty box in Baseball, Marcie

Marcie: Oh…

Franklin: There's also no crying in the game

Marcie: *yawns* This is boring

Patty: *puts head on Linus' shoulder*'

Linus: Patty?

Patty: *yawns* Yeah..?

Linus: Should we date?

Marcie: !

Patty: Won't Sally be jealous? *yawn* Why would you like someone will a big nose and mousy hair?

Linus: Beauty is the eye of the beholder, Patricia.

Patty: *yawns* If you say so

Marcie: Sir?  
Patty: I'm not tired, Linus *giggles*

Linus: It's fine *smiles*

Patty: What

Marcie: But won't Charles be jealous?

Patty: *yawns* I'm sure he has that Little Red Haired Girl to *yawn* flirt with

Linus: That's rather true.

Patty: What about Sally?

Marcie: I know a boy that might like her

Patty: *yawns* Who?  
Marcie: Charles told me about this boy named Harold Angel who seems to like her… either him or a boy named Larry who she once mentioned.

Linus: True too.

Franklin: Yeah

Patty: *yawns*

Linus: *places blanket on Patty's head*

Patty: *wakes up* AHHH! I CAN'T SEE!

Linus: *sniggers*

Marcie: *yawns*

Franklin: Bored?

Marcie: I. Hate. Baseball.

Patty: *nods off again*

Linus: *places his blanket on Patty again*

Marcie: Awww

Franklin: Adorable

 _ **MOVIE FINISHES/CREDITS BEGIN**_

Patty: That was good!  
Marcie: BORING!

Woman: Watch your mouth, young lady!  
Marcie: *sigh*

Franklin: I know, but the Jackie Robinson part was epic!

Marcie: Really?  
Patty: *yawns* Man, am I exhausted

Linus: *turns to Franklin* She fell asleep until the end

Franklin: I noticed

Marcie: *yawns*

 _ **CREDITS END**_

Patty: Let's go, Linus.

Linus: *smiles* Okay!

Patty: *has the blanket wrapped around her*

Franklin: Tell ya what, maybe we can read an encyclopedia together?

Marcie: It's a date!

Linus: We'll join you!

Patty: Yes, of course

Patty: *hugs Linus*

Marcie: *yawns*  
Linus: Tired? How about you two go to the library and we'll go to the Baseball museum

Franklin and Marcie: Okay

Patty: Fine… keep an eye on her, Franklin.

Franklin: Will do!

 _ **LATER**_

Franklin: What do you think, Marcie

Marcie: *yawns* I'm exhausted, Franklin…

Linus: Hey Franklin! My man!

Franklin: LINUS! PATRICIA!

Marcie: SIR!

Patty: *hugs Marcie* *mutters* Don' . .

Marcie: *falls asleep on Patty's shoulder*

Patty: She's all yours, Franklin

Franklin: She sure is

Patty: How far in that encyclopaedia have you two gotten into?

Franklin: Page 300

Patty: 9_9 You two should sleep a little

Franklin and Marcie: Okay!  
Marcie and Franklin: *sleeping on the floor, in each other's arms*

Linus and Patty: Awwww…

Patty: *giggles* So cute, Linus

Linus: *finds comic book* Here, Patty

Patty: *grabs comic book* *snickers* That's a classic one *giggles louder* Another great one *Bursts into laughter* BEST JOKE EVER AHAHAHAHA

Linus: Shh!

Patty: Heh- Whoops! Sorry

Linus: *hugs*

Patty: C'mere you sly dog *hugs him tightly*

Patty: I wonder how many pages are in that encyclopaedia-

Linus: I'll ask

Patty: Are you crazy?

Linus: Not really… Hey Marcie how many pages?

Marcie: 1000

Linus: Thanks Marcie

Marcie: *yawns* No problem

Patty: *giggles*

Linus: *Hugs Patty*

Marcie: Now that you two woke me…I should probably finish the encyclopaedia

Linus: *laughs* Good grief…

Patty: *smiles*

Linus: How could you NOT get bored by reading a book like that?

Marcie: I'm gifted!

Franklin: *Laughs* She's actually-

Marcie: Not one word

Franklin: Interested

Patty: We noticed

Linus: How? It's boring

Marcie: A dog is as smart as a two year old… hahahaha…

Linus: We have to tell THAT fact to Charlie Brown AHAHAHAHAHA!

Patty: Seirously? *laughs*

Marcie and Franklin: Well, we'll see you two around… Bye!

Linus and Patty: Bye!

 _ **A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER…**_

CB: So, how was the movie?CB

Linus, Patty and Franklin: Really good!

CB: Notice anything new with me?

Marcie: New haircut?  
CB: Nope…

Patty: Uh.. New t-shirt, Chuck?

Linus: Wait! I know! You're over with your cold, Charlie Brown *Linus smiles*

CB: So, can I come see that Baseball movie with you four?

Marcie: Sure…it's boring though…

Patty: Come on, Chuck

Linus: Patty, what's with the pillow?

Patty: I'm always tired…

Linus: Is that so?

Patty: Yeah…

Linus: Use my shoulder as a pillow *grins*

CB: 0_0

Patty: *blushes* Okay, Linus!

CB: WAIT… WHAT'S THIS?

Marcie: They're in love

Franklin: *looking at Patty* Although, some girl won't admit it though

CB: Patty, I thought you liked me

Patty: Of course I do, Chuck…

Linus: It's the kiss I gave her, I know it

Patty: True

CB: *kisses Patty on the nose* Beep

Marcie: Hmmmmm… Interesting…

Franklin: Uh oh.

Linus: ?

Marcie: Sir, your nose is 2 cm larger than the average female nose. That being equal to sa7.1 cm

Patty: Shut up, Marcie…

CB: 9_9

Linus: Okay, now that was kinda funny *bursts out laughing*

Patty: OH DON'T **YOU** START, LINUS VAN PELT!

CB: Did you like my kiss?  
Patty: *blushes*

Marcie: She did

Franklin: You're bringing an encyclopaedia to a theatre?

Marcie: The movie was boring…

 _ **AT THE THEATRE**_

Franklin: My grandpa says "Small things abuse small minds", I just don't think you enjoy the movies

Marcie: Sport documentaries at the least.

Linus: I noticed.

Patty: And my grandpa says "If you read too many books, your head will fall off!"

Marcie: *chucks encyclopaedia behind her, hitting Lucy*

 **BONK!**

Lucy: OW!

Marcie: DIDN'T NOTICE YOU, LUCY!

Lucy: THAT WAS MY PRETTY FACE!  
Linus: She's sorry!

Marcie: Yeah…

Lucy: If I need plastic surgery-

Patty: Okay you guys, stop fighting!

Lucy: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, PATRICIA REICHARDT!

Patty: Maybe Marcie is good at Baseball after all!

Marcie: Sir…!

Lucy: *growls* If you didn't wear glasses, I would've slugged you!

Marcie: Sorry

Lucy: *groans* If I need plastic surgery to replace my face-

Patty: Blah, blah, blah, Lucille

Lucy: Hmph!

 _ **THE MOVIE STARTS**_

Marcie: Boring…

Patty: *fast asleep already on Linus' shoulder, clutching onto pillow*

CB: 9_9

Patty: *Puts legs on Linus' lap*

Linus: o_o

CB: Adorable

Franklin: Sure is

Linus: *nudges Patty a little*

Patty: *yawns* Did the movie begin yet?  
Marcie: Yeah, sir.

Franklin: *Pats Marcie's head*

Patty: Don't call me sir!

Marcie: Yes sir!  
Patty: Aughhh…

CB: Who wants popcorn?

Patty and Linus: ME!  
Franklin: Count us in, Charlie Brown

Marcie: Fine…

CB: Be right back, guys

Patty: Okie dookie

Marcie: *nuzzles closer to Franklin*

Franklin: *blushes*

Patty: Have you two finished that encyclopaedia yet?

CB: There you go guys, your popcorn!

Patty, Linus, Marcie and Franklin: Thanks!  
Franklin: Yeah, we finished it! It was amazing!

Marcie: We might read a longer version next time

Linus: 9_9

Patty: How many pages? 2000?

Marcie: Maybe.. pass the popcorn, Sir

Patty: Down the field?

Franklin: *facepalms* **HAND** the popcorn, Patty

Patty: Oh, here you two go

Marcie: Thanks

Franklin: *giggles*

CB: Good grief, save some for me, you four

Patty: We will, Chuck

Franklin: Yeah, Charlie Brown

Patty: Mm mm! Good popcorn… Want some, Chuck?

CB: Yes

Patty: Sure, you sly dog

CB: One piece left? Seriously, you four?

Linus: *facepalms* Actually, Charlie Brown, we did save you **some** popcorn

CB: One piece isn't some… *groans* I'll go get more

Linus: AHAHAHAHA! THAT MASCOT!

CB: Okay I'm back… with supreme size

Marcie: What is going on in this movie

Patty: This one is about women in Baseball, Marcie!  
Marcie: WHAT ABOUT WOMEN HATING BASEBALL?

People in audience: SHH!

Marcie: Sorry…

CB: Good grief…

Franklin: 9_9

Linus: *facepalms*

Patty: Just distract yourself

Marcie: How?  
Patty: I honestly have no idea…

Franklin: Beep

Marcie: Franklin…

Linus: Pass the popcorn

Franklin: Here, Linus

Linus: Thanks

Marcie: *snores*

Patty: *whispers to Linus: I swear I never heard her snore before…*

Linus: We're gonna get kicked out

Patty: *covers her ears with her hands* How ya' holdin out, Chuck?

CB: *watching the movie, oblivious*

Franklin: *covers his ears*

Patty: Ahem.. Chuck Brown?

CB: *still distracted*

Linus: Charlie Brown?  
CB: Linus, I'm trying to watch the movie

Patty: Enjoy what you can before we're kicked out *points to a snoring on her second right, past Charlie Brown*

CB: Kicked out? Popcorn?

Patty: Sure, Chuck… Hey! It's empty

CB: Kicked out? Popcorn?  
Linus: Some of us were gonna eat that

CB: Like who?  
Franklin: *facepalm* Oh good grief…

Linus: *sighs* Like me, Franklin and Patricia…duh

CB: Sorry… It's really good

Patty: *snatches the popcorn bin* Chuck, you never understand anything we ask you for

Linus: Wait… why is the theatre empty?  
Franklin: I don't know

 _ **MOVIE FINISHES**_

CB: Hey kid

Kid: Hi

CB: Were you watching the movie?

Kid: Yeah… It got loud, though

CB: Loud? In a movie theatre?

Patty: Well Chuck?

CB: A kid told me he couldn't hear the movie

Linus: 9_9 I wonder why

Patty: *pats Linus' back* Same here, Linus

CB: Me three… At least the theatre is to ourselves

Franklin: 9_9

CB: Hey kid, what would you do if we got rid of the problem?

Kid: I'd see the movie…so would my friends and I; but we can't find it

CB: How do we find out why and what the noise is and how do we stop it?

Patty: *covering her ears* WHAT?!

Linus: Aughhhhh!  
CB: *sighs* Follow me, maybe it's coming from outside

Linus: Finally… peace and quiet

Patty: *sighs in relief*

CB: Wait a minute! 1, 2, 3, 4…Franklin, your date?

Franklin: ?

Patty: Don't ask, Chuck

CB: I'm asking

Linus: We're serious… you don't want to know

CB: There were five of us, now there's four

Franklin: Yeah

CB: *facepalms*

Linus: We're going inside now to look for-

Marcie: *wakes up* What?!

Kid: IT WAS YOU!

CB: Kid, what do you mean?

Linus and Patty: Trying to make a straight face

Marcie: Charles, is the movie over yet?

Kid: You're a girl

Linus: *points to Patty* this one also snores loudly

Marcie: ?  
Patty: Linus…!

Linus: These two girls snore, kid

Kid: Oh. *points to Marcie* that one is loud.

CB: *sniggers*  
Patty: AHAHAHAHA!

Marcie: Linus, I don't snore

Kid: *facepalms*

CB: The girl in glasses was snoring

Kid: 9_9

Patty: Told you, Linus

CB: I actually thought we were in an earthquake. HAHAHAHAHA!

Marcie: Charles, you're not funny

Patty: *groans*

Kid: Boy are you loud!

Marcie: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Kid: The truth

Linus and Patty: AHAHAHAHHAHA!

CB: *giggles*

Marcie: Charles, I don't snore

CB: Not arguing here

Patty: You snore loud, Marcie

Marcie: Do not!

Linus: Franklin, a word?

Franklin: Yeah?  
Linus: I agree with Patricia

Franklin: So?  
Linus: Do you need a little advice on the house?  
Franklin: Sure

Linus: Next time, bring earmuffs to the theatre

Franklin: Then how do we HEAR the MOVIE?!

CB: 9_9

Patty: Loud!  
Marcie: Am not

Patty: Yes you are! You snore

Marcie: Do not!  
CB: *facepalms* Good grief

Linus and Franklin: *giggles*

 _ **LATER**_

Franklin: Boring

Marcie: Yeah

CB: *groans*  
Patty: *snores loudly*

Marcie: *points to her left, now that's someone who snores*

Linus: *hiding in this blanket of humiliation*

Franklin: *sniggers*

Patty: I HEARD THAT!  
Marcie: You sure did, Sir

Patty: STOP CALLING ME SIR!

Linus and Franklin: Good grief…

Marcie: Franklin, I need advice

Franklin: Sure

Marcie: I'm about to nod off, how do I "keep from snoring"?

Franklin: *hugs Marcie*

CB: *yawns* Good grief, you two

Linus: Ooooo

CB: Good grief…

 _ **THE END!**_

I really hope that you enjoyed this FanFic. I'm also sorry that I haven't been active recently. I've been busy with DeviantArt and promise to be more active on here. Also thanks to LivingOnLaughs for providing half of the dialogue here.


End file.
